A Very Different Kind of Love Story
by FrostyChicken
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS! Fang is mad that his family is moveing to Forks. Little does he know, he's gonna find his own, very different kind of love story. FAX and normal couples. R'n'R
1. Chapter 1

****

Bold: Frostychicken,

_Italicizes: Rockshadow96, _

_**Bold/Italicizes: Both**_

* * *

'**Ello peoples of this world!! It is I, Frosty!!! Well Frosty is a nickname, not my real name. **

_HI everyone!!!! Rocky here!! What's up?! _

_**Yes, we are going to complete **_**Maximum Ride: Unjust to the Maximum!**_**But we're kinda' sad that we only got 12 reviews. Oh well. Lets see how many reviews this crossover between **_**Maximum Ride and Twilight**_** can get…**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope. **_

**Anyways, **

_Have fun!! _

**And,**

_**R-**__** to the **__**E-**__** to the **__**V-**__** to the **__**I-E-W!! **_

**And no, we're **not **cheerleaders. **

* * *

**Chapter the 1st: **

Fang Griffin stared at the scenery going past his car. If Bridget didn't shut up now, he was going to blow. He had enough of the "OMG! Like I need to get some pail polish remover! My nail is chipped and I need to fix it!!" Bridget had been complaining for about 45 minutes straight and even Nudge had gotten tired of the girly talk. No, Bridget was not his girlfriend or anything, (_thank you, Lord all Mighty!) _but his annoying cousin. And even though she was his cousin, she always flirted with him! EW much?

For the past 6 hours, he and his family had been in the car mentioned above. They were going to move from sunny, carefree L.A. to rainy, cold Forks. Fang had smirked at the name; who names a town after a utensil? And Bridget's mother, Fang's kind old aunt from his father's side of the family, had insisted that Bridget go with the family to Forks and live with her father. Yes, Bridget's parents were divorced. Personally Fang thought that his aunt was just trying to get rid of her. He smirked yet again; he had finally gotten away from Marissa- his stalker. But then again, no one would be able to resist his "hotness" as he had been told by a lot of girls. He shuddered for no reason and then realized that his phone had vibrated. Pulling his Samsung Comeback out of his pocket, he looked at the text.

_Fangy-poo!!! Rmbr to txt and call me l8r!! _

_3 Marissy. _

He deleted the text and went through his phone book looking for his friend. When he found who he was looking for: _Jacob Black; 515-457-8456,_ he texted him.

_Wassup Jake? U excited tht immah move to Spoons? _He got a reply 32 seconds later.

_Nm, nm u? naaaaw, im _not _excited tht my best frnd is comin to _Forks. _har-de-har, since wen hve u been the joker? _Fang smirked at the sarcasm.

_Wutevr. Cant wait to get outta this car. Hey, I gotta go. Almost at the new house. _He texted back and put his phone up.

"Nick-'' Mom started but he cut her off.

"It's Fang."

"Ok then. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Bridget, I want all of you to be on your BEST behavior. We're going to a close friend's house and I don't want any misbehavior. Iggy and Gazzy, that means NO bombs. And Bridget and Nudge, please don't talk their ears off. Angel, you just be an angel. Fang, be polite." She said. We all nodded and then 15 minutes later, we reached our destination. Fang got out of the car grumbling, and not knowing that in a few minutes, he was going to meet some _very _extraordinary people.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Should we continue? Review and tell us!! P.S. Jacobs phone number is fake. I made it up. Sadly :(**

**Happy April 9th. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold: Frosty, **_Italicize: Rocky, __**Both: Frosty and Rocky **_

* * *

**Woot woot 5 reviews!!! 8) Its a start, but I know we can easily beat the goal of getting 5 more reviews for this chapter. Can we? **

_Yeah…. Probably, if the people review as much as they "story alert" _

"**It may not mean nothin' yall, but understand nothing was done for me, so I don't plan on stopping' it at all…" **

_Ok? Weird much? _

**I heard that. I was just singing Forever, by Drake. That doesn't make me weird. **

_Whatever. If people want this story to continue, then please review. _

_**Hay that rhymed!!! **__**If people want this story to continue, then please review!! **_

_**Diss: Nope. Never have, never will. Belongs to my BFF Jills, JP and SM. **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

"Alice really? I don't want to!!" I whined. Yes, I Maximum Cullen Ride can whine. Whoop-de-doo!! The world has now ended!! AAAAHH!!! …… …… Please tell me that you caught the sarcasm. No? Well from now on, learn to detect it.

"Max!! They're gonna be here soon!! You need to look purtty!! Please? I'll just put on lip gloss, and some eye shadow, and some eye liner, and some mascara, and some foundation- not that you need it- ummm and I'll pick out your outfit." Alice ranted.

No, she isn't my blood-related sister, I'm her adopted sister. My family is mostly made up of adopted children. Mom and dad adopted us when we were little but love us like we're there blood related children. My over protective brothers are Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob –even though he isn't my brother, he's my best friend forever. We've been best friends since the day Esme and Carlisle (mom and dad) adopted me, and that was 13 years ago. We all are very different than normal human beings; the rest of my family is waaaayyyyy different from me. I'm a mix of everything that they are. Although that is a different story for a different time; more of that later though. I promise, I won't forget to tell you. Now, back to the present.

"No Alice. I will not put on that dirt." I yelled.

"Yes you are." She replied, her voice a soft murmur. Uh-oh, time to run. Whenever Alice's voice is like that, then that means that she _will _make you do whatever she wants. 20-fighting-with-pitchforks **(hahaha, pitch**_**forks.**_**)**-use-of-bambi-eyes-yelling-punching-locking-someone-in-a-closit-and-use-of-fists-minutes later, I looked at my reflection. The girl in the mirror was certainly _not _me. I, Maximum Cullen Ride am always soo dirty that even a dog won't get near me, now looked like a pretty-make-me-mad-and-I'll-beat-your-ass chick. Wow. I was wearing a black tee-shirt that said "Up for the Ride?" Yeah, when we went to Disneyland, Alice and me got our own self-made-tee-shirts. A pair of lime green skinny jeans that I have never seen in my life before was upon me. And to top it all off, I had a pair of black VANS with lime green shoe-laces. My hair was in a hair tie and I had dirt on my face. I think people these days call that make up? To top it all off, I was pretty.

"Thank you?" I asked.

"Yourwelcome! !! Bye!" Alice said in one breath and left. I just stood there in wonder and amazement. Apart from our powers and stuff, Alice seriously could make peoples ears bleed! Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that… Whatever…

_That is the reason that no one tells you any secrets _I heard in my mind.

_Jake, shut up and go back to hunting _I spoke/thought back.

_That's just mean, telling your best friend to shut up. I'll see you later today; remember my friend Fang I told you about? Well he's moving here and yeah. He's gonna go to our school _Jake thought back and casually added, _Oh, and he's gonna join the football team. _

_WHAAAATTT?!!?!!?!!?!!?? _I yelled back in surprise. _What position??!!_

_The position that you want baby. _Jake replied and I got a mentally disturbed image in my brain. I was latterly gagging at the perverted-ness but me being the rebel I am, replied, _Wow, Jake I never knew that you thought like that. Boy, when and where? _

_How about right now? "In my head, I can do what I want. In my head…" _Jake quoted Jason DeRulo.

_Aww, I wish but I can't right now. How 'bout later? Hahaha, ewww Jake, you're my best friend and I didn't know you liked me like that, _I smirked. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like "your beautiful, and expect me to **not** like you?" I blushed for no reason and then smirked again and thought, _Ok, no more perverted-ness, 'kay? Seriously, what is Fang gonna be? _

_Running back, _was Jake's reply. Then he thought, _I gotta go Max, see ya later! _

_Running back?!? Seriously??!?! _I thought back but Jake had already left. Urgh, that fish*.

"MAX!! THERE HERE!!!!!! HURRY AND COME DOWNSTAIRS OR ELSE I'LL COME UP THERE MYSELF AND DRAG YOU DOWN HERE!!!!!" Alice screamed. I touched my ears and yep, they were bleeding.

"COMING!" I yelled back. Wow, how long was I 'talking' with Jacob? Oh well, time to go meet the new peoples. I looked in the mirror again and wiped the lip gloss off in disgust. As I slid down the railing, I met Renesme, my niece. Since I'm Edward's adopted sister, I'm Renesme's adopted aunt. She's only 2 years younger than me but looks 2 years older…. and more mature-er; well, I can't help it if I'm child-ish, can I?

"You look pretty. Come on, Alice is gonna kill you for being soo slow." She said and dragged me into the living room.

Besides my family, I saw a man who was sitting on the couch opposite of Mom and Dad. He looked very familiar… Hmm…. I wonder if I know him. A lady with a kind smile and jet black hair was next to him. I smelled my favorite smell in the world off of her; chocolate chip cookies. Yumm… Now I'm hungry. I saw a little girl who looked about 9-ish with blond curly/straight hair and blue eyes. She looked like an angel. Next to her was a boy who looked like he was 11-ish and was an exact copy of her…Except he was a boy… Now that's a **MAJOR **difference. I heard someone giggling and looked to find that it was the little girl. Then there was a girl whose skin color was mocha and it looked bea-u-ti-ful on her and she had a mane of curly hair. Next to her, was a mop of red curly hair and a slutty looking chick. After her was a hot (trust me when I say hot) looking guy with strawberry blond hair and ecstatic blue eyes. Except he wasn't focusing on anything, a symptom of being blind. After him (sheesh, how many kids did these guys have?) was another guy. The guy before him was hot, yes; but this guy was a look-at-him-and-your-jaw-drops kinda hot. As in HOT. He had black hair that fell into his eyes. Somehow he noticed me and looked me into my eyes. Oh my Lord! His eyes are soo dark that you could get lost in 'em.

_Having fun checking him out, Max? _Edward spoke into my mind and I blushed.

_Shut up. After looking at your ugly face for a long time, I need to see a hot face. _I diss-ed back and Edward "tsk-tsk-ed."

"This is my daughter, Maximum. She's 16." Dad stated. The lady's eyes shined and she looked at the man.

"Good to finally meet you. I'm Valencia. You're the same age as Bridget, Fang, and Iggy." She said pointing to the two hot guys and the preppy chick. I nodded and said, "Good to meet you too." Suddenly, I got a major headache out of nowhere and trust me when I say a major headache. My hands felt sweaty and I felt like throwing up. The man beside Valencia smiled and said, "hello, nice to meet you. My name's Jeb." And with those words, I fainted.

* * *

*Fish is just awesome!!

**Wow, what happens next? I wonder 8]**

_Like? Love? Hate? Review and tell us :D _

_**Happy April 13, 2010 **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold: Frosty, **_Italicize: Rocky, __**Both: Frosty and Rocky**_

* * *

**Since these people have been the firsts to review, they will now be known as the VIPs: **

kirena45**— thanks! I know, I don't like it either if people don't update fast-ly :D **

TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**— haha, it may be Fang or it may not :D And as for Jeb, umm…. You'll find out later in the story :D **

Lynn492**— lol thanks for the word of wisdom :D yeah, I guess reviews do help people 8]**

smiliechicken**— lol smilie, hyper as always 8P**

Amandos**-- lmfoo *laff my face off* I have now updated :D **

MadToTheBone1**—Thank you for saying that you like this fanfic 8]**

Andrea North-- **WOW :DDD thanks for the enthusiasm. **

_Thanks for the reviews :D you guys rock!!! _

_**And as always, please Review, and tell us what you think 8D **_

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

"Ughh. Whaa happnin'?" I said my voice groggy. I felt as if I had gotten drunk and now had a major hangover...... Not that I would know what a handover feels like..... I was laying down on the couch and no one was in sight. I tried moving my hands but saw Jake using my arm as a pillow. Awww! Jake wasn't lying about liking me. Suddenly, I heard some whispering and I turned to find the little blond girl and mocha colored girl._ I wonder what there names are_ I thought to myself.

"Hi! I'm Angel and she's Nudge. Nice to meet you Max." The blond gir- Angel said. It was as if she had read my mind like Edward does. The thought of _them _doing the same thing to Angel made me furious and I suddenly thought about what was done to me. Even though I was only one years old, I still had nightmares about what those, those messed up bee-ytaches did to me. Maybe somethings different with Angel and them too… Ya never know. I had nagging feeling that someone other then Edward was reading my mind so I put up mind blocks.

"What happened?" I asked more clearly. Nudge looked at Angel and said, "When you heard Jeb's name, you fainted." Everything came back to me and I slowly nodded. God, I'm such a tom-boy…then why did I faint? I shrugged to myself and began slowly moving removing my arm out of Jake's hand.

"Max, please get better." Jake mumbled in his sleep. "I don't want you to die Max, I like you- no, I love you-. Please get better for me" He mumbled more.

I froze and waited for Jake to jump up and yell "Fooled ya!" When he didn't, I blushed blood red.

"AWW!!!" Angel and Nudge both squealed and Jacob woke up.

"Huh?? OH!!! MAX YOU'RE AWAKE!!!! THANK GOD!!! DON'T DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!" He yelled. I backed up a little and he noticed my hesitation in snapping back an answer. I backed up because when Jake gets mad, he turns into a wolf. A real, live, actual, wolf. As in fur covering his body, sharp pointed front teeth, and an appetite that even a bear couldn't compete for.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Max, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you" he said sheepishly, calming down. I nodded and then was bombarded by hugging-ness.

"MAX!!! YOU'RE OK!!!" Renesme and Alice had attacked me. Then my whole family came into the room.

"The guests didn't leave?" I asked.

"Nope, they're gonna stay here 'cuz there house isn't finished." Alice said.

"MAXIMUM!! My lill' sistaah!! Wa'happened?" Emmett said coming into the room.

"Nuthin' much bro. What 'bout you?" I replied.

"I'm ok, what about you? Which guy needs to be beat up? I'm gonna go and POUND the boy who made my sistaah faint." Emmett said going into protective mode.

"That would be me." Jeb said and smiled.

"I'm sorry about what happened. Even though I have no idea what I did." He frowned.

"It's ok." I replied. "Can I go for a fly Mom?" I asked, becoming cluster phobic by the minute. Mom nodded and I got up very slowly. I went into my room, shut the door, and opened the window. I climbed on top of the roof and let my wings unfold. I felt hungry and then let my two sharp 'vampire' teeth grow down to my lower lip. My wolf spirit was fighting to show, so I let it and my eyes changed from brown to dark purple. Bird DNA active? Check. Vampire DNA active? Check. Wolf DNA active? Check. Human DNA? Check.

I let my bird DNA take control and then jumped into the air and flew. And flew. And flew. When I got to the meadow, I folded my wings back and let my vampire DNA completely take over. Once I had found a tasty little mountain lion, and drowned all its blood, I controlled my mutant DNAs and changed back into human. Then I ran to the closest Burger King and ate. And ate. And ate. Paying the cashier and then running back to the meadow, I snapped open my wings and flew back to my house. When I landed on the roof, I saw Fang. And he saw me. Flying. Oh shit.

* * *

_**Like? Hate? Review and tell us. **_

_**Happy April 15, 2010. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hayhayhayhayhay! Frosty's on vacation so I'm going to update. She already wrote most of the chapter, and I added some stuff :D Well, the only thing left to say is read and review :D Oh, and thank you to: _kirena45, TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75, Lynn492, smiliechicken, Amandos, MadToTheBone1,_ and_ Andrea North _for reviewing :D you guys rock!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

Oh. My. Holy. Effing. Chocolate. Chip. Cookies. WTF?! How the flip could my secret be exposed now?! This was unbelievable!! I tucked my wings in my shoulder blades and looked at Fang, waiting for the 'YOUR WEIRD' speech/gasp. Instead of talking, Fang raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't gonna give me the 'your weird' speech/gasp?" I asked bewildered. But instead of answering, Fang slowly extended his own wings. Wait. Hold the phone! WINGS?!?! My jaw dropped as I saw his 15 feet, jet black, velvet looking wings.

"Oh. My. Holy. Effing. Chocolate. Chip. Cookies." I said. Fang smirked and said, "Like what you see?" I unconsciously nodded and then understood the double meaning to his words.

"Stop being nasty!! By nodding, I meant that I liked your wings, not your face or whatever!!" I fumed.

"Whatever," Fang replied and once again smirked. I growled and then got an idea. If Fang wanted to play this game, then I would too.

"I gotta admit though, you are really good looking." I said innocently batting my eyelashes. The smirk fell off his face and I heard a chuckle.

_Max, wow. Stop playing with the poor boys heart, _Edward spoke in my mind.

_He was the one who started it! _I said back. Edward chuckled once more and left. I suddenly got suspicious. Why wasn't Eddie mad about Fang finding out about my wings? I brushed the weird feeling off and walked towards Fang. I hugged him and he froze at my hug. I think he forgot to breathe… I snickered quietly and then stopped as Fang hugged back. Fang smelled really good; like Old Spice. I blushed at my thoughts and then reluctantly let go of him.

"But then again, you couldn't resist me either. Come on Velvet Wings, we gotta go." I said and jumped off the roof. I heard a snicker and Fang landed next to me.

"Velvet Wings?" He asked. "I think I might actually like it here in Spoons/Forks." He murmured to himself but with my super hearing, I heard and blushed. I seriously got to stop that.

--

_Well, there you go. Thought to put a little FAX in the chapter 8] _

_Review, I like to hear from you guys! 8D _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peoples!! Oh. My. Effin'. Holy. Chocolate. Chip. Cookies. ****SERIOUSLY?!?!? We have a total of 24 reviews!!!!! AND 7 OF 'EM WERE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! WOOT WOOT!!! Partay till we're purple 8]. **

**And, Hello to my newest reviewers: ****KiraKia, NITESIDE –TAYLAH- TYLER,**** and ****floppyloulou.**

**Thanks to ****KiraKia****for pointing out a mistake I made in chapter 3. Let's just say that the other people didn't hear what Max says. KK? Lol. **

**Floppyloulou:**** Thanks for the advise, yeah I think the story is moving a lill' fast too, but I'll try not to. Max faints for a reason :D You'll find out what in a few chapters. **

**Ok, now, I'll shut up and let y'all read. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fang POV**

My alarm rang and I smashed my fist into it. It cracked and broke; Oops, another clock broken. I reluctantly got out of my bed and stretched. I dropped to the floor and did my daily routine of 100 push ups and 150 sit-ups. I got my towel and cloths and jumped into the shower. After the 30 minutes of a relaxing, and soothing shower, I gathered my school stuff.

Actually, I take back what I said to Max. I seriously _hate _Forks; but her being here made it bearable. Jesus, I just met the girl and sounded like I liked her. I _didn't. _Right? Whatever, back to the topic of why I _hate _Forks. One word; School. I had to start school on my second day here. I hate that place even worse than I hate Forks. I can just picture all the slutty girls jumping at me. Ewww. But… I like the attention. Whatever. God, I'm saying whatever a lot. I sound like one of those weird goth/emo/I-don't-care-'bout-my-life type of person. And I am NOT an emo or goth or I-don't-care-'bout-my-life type of person. I just like the color black and dark colors.

Once my stuff was packed, I went downstairs. Yeah, our house was finished after Max and I had our little…. Encounter. Umm…yeah. Whatever. Urgh, that word again. I went into the kitchen and was surprised to find Angel, Gazzy, (don't ask. You'll see- no, wrong word- you'll _smell_ it soon) Nudge, Bridget, Iggy and the whole Cullen family there. Even thought half of them didn't go to school. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper graduated a year before.

"Emmett, pass the syrup." Max asked to Emmett's invisible ears; her face pinkish. Huh, she must still be embarrassed about what happened before.

"Wassup Nick?" Emmett said, completely ignoring Max. I did the weird 'sup' nod thing and took my seat; which _haad _to be next to Max. After our little… flirting fest, we hadn't properly spoken.

"EMMETT!! Pass the syrup!!" Max yelled; Emmett still didn't pass it.

"Hay N-Fang." She said, not meeting my eyes. I heard her murmur,

"You wanna do something around here? Do it yourself." I nodded in response and froze as our hands brushed when she reached for the syrup. She too, froze but then snapped out of it. Thank God no one saw our little 'freeze when we touch' moment. I heard Angel giggle and sent her a mental message: _Tell anyone, and your dead. _She smiled at me and then nodded a smirk on her face. Apparently, she didn't listen to me. Everyone stared at us and Max turned beat red. It was quiet as hell in the kitchen.

"So, Fang, you gonna try out for football?" Bella asked trying to make small talk. I nodded and then said "Running back," so she didn't have to ask. I looked up and saw Alice smirk.

"Then you got competition. Max was on the football team for the past 3 years and since school just started and the football try-outs are gonna be like the day after tomorrow, she has more experience with this team than you do." She said in one breath. God, her and Nudge could talk forever and never tire. I saw Angel and Edward nod in agreement. Wait. Edward? Maybe he asked Angel what she was nodding about. Yeah, that's it. He couldn't be a mind reader… could he? Whatever. I swear, that word is stalking me. Angel and Edward gave me crazy looks and then went back to eating.

"Well, Max. What position?" I asked. A minute later, I understood why she wasn't responding.

"EWW!!! Boy, don't talk to ma sistaah like that. She don't think like that." Emmett growled in a joking manner.

"You perv. He asked me what _football _position I played. Not _that._" Max said and then looked at me.

"Immah be the running back too. Boy, be prepared for a whooping." She said and then dumped her dishes into the sink.

"I'm gonna go to school in your car Emmett. Anyone coming?" Max asked us. In a single file line, we 'school children' followed her.

After Max dropped the little kids to the elementary and middle schools, she drove herself, me, Renesme, Bridget, and Iggy to the high school. We got out of the car and I looked at the building of doom. Time to get ready for pre-Hell.

* * *

**Again, thanks to:**kirena45, TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75, Lynn492, smiliechicken, Amandos, MadToTheBone1,Andrea North, KiraKia, NITESIDE –TAYLAH- TYLER, **and**floppyloulou **for reviewing :) **

**27 reviews!!!! I know that it's not a lot, but who cares?! I know I don't. As long as I have people reading the crap I have written, it don't matter. ****Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the other chapters. I love you all!!!!!!! (No homo) Well, I'll stop my rant and let ya'll review. Sounds good? Good. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, should I start **_**every **_**chapter with the words, ****Oh. My. Effin'. Holy. Chocolate. Chip. Cookies.?? Wow *shakes head in wonder* **

**The last chapter got about 7 reviews. AGAIN!! Oh. My. Effing. Fish. Thank you's to all my reviewers!!! Umm….And in this fanfic, there are different high school students from Forks High. KK? Well, now I'll let you read. And, I have a question; should I write more Fang chapters? **

**Oh and, ****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXRIDE/TWILIGHT!!****(obviously; or else I wouldn't be on fanfic.) **

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Did you see them? They're like, in the Cullen Clan. How could they even know Max, Jacob, and the Cullen's?!"

"Oh. My. God. Look at _him_. Who_ is_ he?!" I heard girls gossip. I smirked my cocky, I-know-I'm-all-that-and-you-know-it smirk and I heard the preppy chicks squeal even more.

"Like, did you see, like, the red-head next to the hot guy? I would, like, love to know how she does her hair. I mean, like, what kind of like, hair product does she use?"

"Dude, did you see the girl next to Max? I mean, yeah, new girl's all hot and stuff, but Max. Wow. That chick gets hotter every day."

"I would love to have some o' _that_." A guy wolf whistled at Max. She glared at him, laughing as she did so, and flipped him the bird.

"You know you want to!!" the guy yelled and sniggered. Max, on the other hand, went over to him and jokingly, punched him on his arm. They both laughed and then Max came back to our group. I have no idea why, but my stomach clenched at the sight of him flirting with Max.

"Loving the attention, Bridget?" Max asked and Bridget stuck her nose up in the air and replied, "Yes, yes I am. Not that _you _would know what attention is."

"Girl, are you blind? As the other girls would say, James Rolland, the hottest guy in the school just flirted with me. Have a comeback to that." Max countered. Bridget just spluttered and then humph-ed.

"Well, at least I'm not some sort of a sl-" She replied but Max cut her off.

"Honey, as other people would say, I'm at the top of the school. KK? I'm not a slu**g**, unlike like you, so don't even try to use that 'diss' with me." Max replied and then turned around. Pointing to the office, she said, "Go get your schedules. I need to ask coach something so, Immah come back after a while. Meet me here. K?" We all nodded and then went into the office. As we all entered, the receptionist lady, a 35 year old, looked at me and then smiled flirtatiously. Ewww, pedophile much? I grimaced back and inwardly gagged.

"Well, who do we have here? My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you… guys." She asked looking directly at me. I raised an eyebrow and replied, "Us. And, please, stop ogling. You're a 35 year old lady. I'm a 14 year old kid, and you're flirting with me? Oh, and emphasis on _old._"

She looked a little embarrassed but then pulled out a file. Handing us our schedules, she said, "Here are all of your classes and stuff. Ask Max about anything else." We nodded and I realized that the receptionist lady said Max's name with a little fear. I wonder why…

Once we were outside the office, we waited for Max. After a while, she came back, looking happier than before. Wait…Why am I noticing all these things? Whatever…... AAAHHH!! It's that word again!!! _Ok, calm yourself Fang,_ I thought.

"Hay, Iggy and Fang, did Lucy try to flirt with you too?" Max asked. Iggy said something and I just nodded. I saw Max's jaw clench and then relax; the common sign for anger. Wait. Why is she angry? Whatever, I'll just ask her later. Urgh, that word is gonna be the end of me.

"Well, she ain't gonna be the only one. Slu**g **alert." Max said nodding to a red head girl who was walking towards us.

"Hay, what's your name? Mine's Shannon." The red head said before jumping up to hug me.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!!! What happens next? Review to find out! BTW, I know that this chapter is small, but I wanted to update faster 'cuz of my awesome readers :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**4 reviews!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! OK, well, I know that the other chapter was a little boring and so now I will treat ya'wll to a longer, more interesting chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter the 7****th****: **

It was lunch time and Shannon kept on talking to Bridget and wouldn't shut up. Ella, Iggy, Fang, and I just looked at the sight with silent laughter. Bridget looked as if she was about to blow up. Imagine someone talking constantly in your ear for the past umm… 4 hours? Yeah. I thought so. We sat down in our lunch table and waited for the teachers to call our table.

"So, like what's your name, again? Like, I have S.T.M.L. **(a/n: S.T.M.L. means short term memory loss)** and like, I forgot. And, like, I love how you do your hair. And like, how in the world did you get your hair color to be rich red? I mean-- OH MY GOD!!! Did you just see him?!?!? The way he flipped his hair? I can just die right her, right now!!!! That, by the way, is Sam. He's _soooooooooooooooo_ hot and stuff…; too bad that he's Max's boyfriend. And don't even try to make a move on him; Max can be a hyena if she needs to be." Shannon kept on blabbering in Bridget's ear. That's my girl ***insert smilie face*.**Yeah, even though Shannon is a girly girl, she is one of my best friends.

"OHEMMGEE!!! LIKE SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Bridget yelled at Shannon. This, ladies and gents, is where my part of the plan comes in. Yes; Lissa (Shannon's twin), Shannon, and me made a plan. I already knew about Fang and them moving to Forks and we made a plan. Technically, Lissa and Shannon made the plan. Apparently after the girls heard all about Fang, they squealed that he was the perfect guy for me and for some stupid reason, they both were convinced that Sam was cheating on me.. Yeah… No. Even the receptionist, Lucy, was part of the plan. Well, she didn't really want to, but I kinda threatened that I would tell the principle about what Lucy did in her spare time (you wouldn't wanna know) and she agreed… very reluctantly.

The plan was that I would show the new students around the school and leave them to get their schedules. Lucy the receptionist, would act like the pedophile that she is and try to flirt with Fang and Iggy. After they got their schedules, I would ask Iggy and Fang if Lucy flirted with them. I would put on a façade of being calm while acting as if I was jealous_._Then, Shannon would come in and act like the slu**g **and witch-minus-the-W-and-add-B of the school. She would 'throw' herself at Fang and then would just bug the fish outta him. The ending of the plan? Lissa and Shannon predicted that after God knows how many weeks, Fang would magically fall in love with me and we'll live happily ever after…………… Yeah…… No. So, back to the current situation.

"You shut up. Don't talk to my girl like that. Understand? Be mean to her and I'll _kill _you," I threatened Bridget. Just then, Lissa plopped down in her usual seat.

"Hay, wassupp everyone?" She asked. Even though she and Shannon are identical twins, they're polar opposites. While Shannon's girly, Lissa's full out tom-boy, like me. Shannon has curly, dull-ish, red hair and Lissa has bright tomato red, straight hair. Lissa and me love stake boarding and Shannon prefers to go to the beauty salon. We like to dress in baggy/boy clothing and Shannon likes your typical girly clothing; nothing slu**ggy **though. Shannon despises slu**ggy** girls as much as Lissa and me. And that is where the differences end, we all love to hang out and stuff. But they don't know about my little…… abnormal-niss… No one does and I like to keep it that way.

"Finally! This girl right here has been driving me nuts!!!! I mean, she will not shut up!" Bridget complained to Lissa pointing at Shannon.

"Just like you." Fang muttered and coughed.

"Wait, you know Lissa?" I asked looking at Lissa and Bridget.

"Sadly, yes. I met this person in Choir. I had to sit next to her. Dear Lord, please don't put me next to Bridget no more. Amen." Lissa said and I laughed. Lissa and me had almost the same schedule, except she took Choir and I took Gym. I love Gym!! I mean, why wouldn't you? Lissa thinks otherwise, she hates Gym with a passion. So does Shannon. After Lissa's 'prayer' moment, Shannon, Iggy, and Ella laughed. Fang and me just smirked while Bridget glared at me.

"Boo-hoo!! I've been given the wanna-be-death-glare!!!! Ahh!!!! Someone save me!!! I shall die!!! My death shall not be because of the wanna-be-death-glare, it's because of the _things _face!!!!" I sarcastically said and then got up to get in the lunch line, since the teachers called our table. Iggy jogged up to my side and high-fived me.

"Good God, that was gold!! Did you see her face? It was like goldfish outta water." Iggy imitated Bridget; and literally, I died laughing. Now that I am reincarnated, I shall ask Iggy a question.

"Wow, is she normally like this?" I asked and then paused for a moment.

"Wait, don't answer. I think I'm smart enough to figure _this _out." I added and Iggy burst out laughing.

"Max, thank you!!! 'Cuz of you, laughing is now going to be the death of me." Iggy sniggered. I smirked and then grabbed a chocolate milk, a pizza hut pizza, piece of chocolate cake, and an ice-cream. After I paid for everything, I heard Iggy sit beside me. Imagine my surprise when it was Fang, not Iggy, who sat next to me.

"Making a fool out of Bridget your new favorite game?" He whispered, smirking. Wow, Mr. Show No Emotion is showing emotion!!!

"Umm…. You could say that…. Why are we whispering?" I whispered back. He shook his head and then became Mr. Show No Emotion again when Iggy sat to the left of me.

"Whatcha talking about?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Ooohhh, private stuff? I'll leave you two alone then." Iggy put on an innocent act and then stood up to leave. As he was leaving, the others came back with their lunch.

"JAMES SOMETHING WHATEVER THE THIRD!!!! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" I yelled and Iggy sat back down.

"It's James Iggy Griffin the third, ma'am." Iggy said in a British accent and I laughed. Suddenly, I felt arms around my waits and turned around to find Sam.

"Sam! I told you not to do that no more!" I laughed again. Wow, laughing has become my new hobby. Hahahaha!! Ok… Crazy moment, go away, go away, and come again another day.

"That's what you said." Sam mumbled, making his own version of 'that's what she said.' I punched his shoulder and when he sat down next to me, introduced him to everyone.

"Peoples, this is Sam, my bf. Sam, this is Nick, Iggy, and Bridget. My new neighbors and friends….Well, Bridget isn't my friend but you understand." I smirked as Bridget gaped at Sam hugging me. And for some reason, Fang was clenching his jaw in anger…… Wait. And I'm noticing this because? I have a perfectly handsome, trustworthy, lovable boyfriend with me and am as happy as can be. So… Shoo bad thoughts, shoo!!!

"Hay hottie; what's your name?" Bridget asked, trying to be cute. Emphasis on_ trying_. Sam gave her a look and snorted.

"I know that I'm hot. But I don't know if the same could be said about you." Sam replied, checking her out. His voice faltered a little; the common sigh that he was lying. Wait… BIG WAIT!!! Why was he checking her out? WHAT WAS HE LYING ABOUT?!? He never did that to no girl in front of me…………………………

Then it hit me, he never did anything in front of me. Who knows what he did behind my back!! I kept my cool and then smiled cheerfully. As cheesy as it may sound, my heart was breaking inside. Wait, I was jumping to conclusions. I shouldn't do/say anything before I had proof. I would go and talk with Sam later.

"Max. MAX!!" Lissa yelled, waving her hand in front of my face. I shook out all the messed up thoughts and smiled sheepishly.

"You weren't saying nothing for the past minute. Something wrong?" She asked. I grimaced and told her, "I'll tell you later." She nodded and then gave Sam a look of pure disgust.

"Ma—'' Sam started to say but the bell rang.

"Tell me later. Kay? Love ya!!" I said in a hurry, grabbing my binder and running the hell outta the cafeteria. But before I could even run into my classroom, someone dragged me in the opposite direction.

"What the f—'' I yelped.

"Language little lady." Lissa's voice rang out.

"Yeah, and you don't cuss at _all._" I muttered back, sarcasm dripping off my words. Lissa sniggered and then stopped walking and turned around as the tardy bell rang.

"Spill. I know it's about Sam so don't try to back him up." She demanded and I told her of all my suspicions.

"That little bas—'' She whispered/yelled but I cut her off.

"Shut up. And don't call him that."

"You're still defending him after all he might have done?!?! You ARE crazy!!! Come on, let's go to Starbucks. Immah text Shan to come and skip with us. Never fear, the twin sisters are here!!" Lissa whispered. I nodded, Lissa smirked and then both stopped as the sounds of someone groaning filled our ears. I put a finger to my lips and motioned her to follow. As we turned the corner, I saw something – or rather, some_ones_- that would scar me for life. Two people were full out making out. Like, they were major lip-locking. Guess who the two people were.

Bridget and my lovely, traitorous, horrible, back-stabbing, sonofabitch of a boyfriend. In other words, Bridget and Sam.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUNDUN!!!!! Well, it wasn't a surprise; I've always **_**hated **_**Sam. Well, now that I've written an almost 1,930 word chapter, I will take a break. Don't worry; it'll only be a few days. In the meantime, REVIEW!!! Oh, and please don't just add this story to alert, review too!! I wanna know what yall think of this story so far. Oh, and does anyone else think Max was kinda OOC in the last chapter?**

**REVIEW!! **

**Happy May 11, 2010. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF MY READERS! (not in a weird way) I'm soo sorry that I didn't update sooner, I was on vacation. I was soo shocked cuz' when I checked my email, I had dozens of review alerts, story alerts, and fav. story alerts! So naturally, I began writing chapter 8 as fast as I could. Umm... From now on, there will be smaller chapters but more frequent updates.. kk? Everyone happy?**

**Dis: nopee**

**Song (lyrics underlined): Love The Way You Lie by: Eminem ft. Rihanna

* * *

**

**This is the awaited chapter 8!**

I stared at them like a zombie. My jaw dropped to the floor, my eyes popped outta there sockets, and my heart hammered; my mind couldn't -no wait- it wouldn't comprehend what was happening in front of my very own eyes. My stomach burned with hate and traitor tears slipped outta the corner of my eyes. Suddenly, the sky gave a mighty roar, the wind grew stronger, and it started raining. The hallway we were at, had no walls; pillars were supporting the covering that covered a pathway to the greenhouse and all of us got wet.

I watch the two and felt as if my heart was hammered till it bled and then a giant ate it and then threw it up. And then thousands of lill' gnomes came and partyed till' they were purple, and then a herd of horses stampeaded and ate my already bruised heart. They pooped it out and then left what was left for scavenger hawks. After the hawks were done, there was nothing left. There was a big black hole where my heart was supposed to be.

_So Lissa and Shannon were right_, I thought. _I shouldn't have kept all that trust in him... I should have... I should have known... I was going out with the biggest player in the school...But he sweared! He promised that he changed!_ My inner-wolf was howling with rage. I wanted to rip apart Bridget and claim Sam back. I started walking towards them and then I pulled Bridget off of Sam.

"What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?" I demanded furious. I raised my fist and prepared to beat the crap outta her.

"Umm..." she didn't have a chance to reply cuz' Sam cut in.

"Put your fist down, Max. I'm not your boyfriend no more. I never was. Immah player, baby. I play all the so called girlfriends I have. Ha, it was fun playing you, Max. You never suspected a thing! And you actually bought that shizz I told you 'bout me changing? Ha, your just pathetic!" Sam smirked. My tears came out more freely and I dropped my fist.

Just gonna stand there, and watch me cry,

But that's alright because I love the way you lie.

"You..." I sighed and closed my eyes. "You have exactly 5 seconds to get outta my sight before I beat the hell outta you," I said through clenched teeth. I opened my eyes to see Sam put his hand around Bridget and wave at me.

"Max, Max, Max. Don't cry; you don't like to show weakness, do ya?" Sam snickered and he walked away, leaving me to cry in the rain.

Just gonna stand there, and watch me cry,

But that's alright because I love the way you lie.

"SAM! DON'T THINK THAT YOUR OFF THE HOOK YET! WE GONNA GET REVENGE!" Lissa yelled at him and then she came running to me.

"Max, don't cry. Sam was a freak. You should thank God that you found out before-" she didn't continue.

"Before what?" My voice cracked with pain.

"Umm...It's nothing you need to hear right now. I'll tell you later," Lissa didn't answer the question. I nodded and then jumped as the bell rang for the next period.

"Liss, I need to skip, I can't go back to class. Please come with me," I begged and Lissa looked at me strangely. Well, it was probably since I never beg.

She nodded and texted Shannon and Renesme. When they came to the greenhouse pathway, they looked at me with concern. Lissa told them everything and then we got into Emmett's car and left for the nearest Starbucks.

* * *

**Like? Love? Hate? Review and tell me! This was mostly a filler chapter but just wait, more action to come later on! Thanks to all my old reviewers and to all the new ones! Oh, and one more thing, go to our profile and its gonna have the link to our Fiction Press story. Read and review that too! :D thank you once again!**

**Happy July 1st.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! 4 reviews! I love all my readers/reviewers! (not in a weird way) This is the chapter where Sam learns his lesson :D I had fun writing this chapter and hopefully, ya'll will have fun reading it! Oh, and HAPPY EARLY 4TH OF JULY! -That's for all of my fellow Americans :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

Where did Max go to in such a hurry? Fang thought as he went into the classroom and sat down in the back row. He pulled out his head phones and turned up the volume to his favorite song; You Found Me by The Fray. His pencil hovered above the sketch pad; waiting to draw whatever he wanted. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. But Max didn't. The teacher walked up to him and said, "Your Nickolas Griffen, I presume?" Her voice had a bit of arrogance and her gaze was disapproving at the headphones; she sounded British. "My name is Mrs. Stacy."

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you," he replied.

"Please walk up to the front of the room and tell the class a little about yourself," she commanded. Fang walked to the front and stood there.

"My name is Nick, I'm 15 years old," he said in a monotoned voice. Mrs. Stacy looked furious and then said, "A little more than only your name and age."

"I like to draw and am a normal kid," he concluded. Ha! Me normal? Pshhhh that's a knee slapper. The teacher nodded and Fang went back to his seat. They were learning about triangles and Fang had already learned the stuff so he just sat and thought. Mrs. Stacy gave them pages 3 to 5 to finish and everyone was working quietly. When it was 45 minutes into the lesson and Max still hadn't shown up, he looked around the room, hoping to find her.

The girls in the room batted thier eyelashes and smiled flirtatiously at him but he ignored them.

Where was Max? She had walked out the cafeteria so fast as if she saw a ghost! Maybe it had to do with Sam? Or, maybe... she went for a fly? Or maybe something happened to her! Fang stood up and went to the teachers desk.

"Mrs. Stacy? I need to go to the nurse. I'm feeling dizzy. I think I have a fever," he said.

"First day of school taking a toll on you already?" She inquired but let him go nonetheless. Fang took his stuff and escaped the hell-room.

Once he was outside, he ran down the hallway to Max's locker. He passed the greenhouse pathway and saw Sam and Bridget snickering. Hey, isn't that Max's boyfriend? The bell rang and he lost the two in the large crowd. He walked closer to where they were and saw Max, Lissa, Shannon, and Renesme. Max was crying. What the fudge? He thought, What happened?

As he crept closer, he heard Lissa telling Renesme and Shannon what happened. As he heard the whole story, he got angry. Sam cheated on Max with BRIDGET! That mother fudgeing little witch! Then, the girls walkd away, supporting Max... Who could barely walk. Fang then went to his 6th period class, waiting for the school day to be over... So he could teach Sam a lesson.

* * *

****** Two periods later******

The last bell of the day rang and Fang waited for Sam. When Fang finally found him -he was with Bridget (no surprise)- Fang went over to Sam and punched him in his face... And happened to hit Sam's nose. Bridget looked horrified at Fang. Thank God that most of the students had gone home. Less people know about this = less drama.

"What the hell, man?" Sam nursed his bruised nose. Fang punched him again, this time in his eye.

"Ow! That hurts!" Sam complained.

"You cheated on Max for a girl you just met?" Fang fumed.

"I don't like Max no more!" Sam yelled but Fang punched him again.

"She. Was. In. Love. With. You. And. This. Is. How. You. Reward. Her?" Fang punched Sam with every word he said.

"Hay, what's going on here?" Emmett's voice drawled. Wait... Emmett? Fang stopped punching Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Fang asked.

"Alice told me to look for you. Everyone came home except for you and Bridget," Emmett explained. "Why are you punching him?"

"He cheated on Max," Fang replied. Although Emmett was just as mad as Fang, he didn't show it.

"Quit beating him up. I gotta better plan." He motioned for them to sit inside the car. He got out duck tape and rope from God knows where and put the tape on Sam's eyes and mouth. He tied his hands and tossed Sam into the trunk of the car and got into the driver seat. As he was driving, Bridget asked, "What are you gonna do to us?" Her voice quivered.

"You, are gonna go home. Fang and me have business with dear old Sam," Emmett told her.

"How'd you know I go by Fang?" Fang asked.

"Angel," was Emmett's reply. They dropped off Bridget and drove to the edge of the woods.

"Whatcha have in mind?" Fang asked and Emmett grinned mischievously before answering.

"We are gonna tie him up on a scarecrow post thingy... Like in Smallville season 1. Remember when Whitney ties up Clark to the scarecrow post? Like that," Emmett grinned once again.

"Except Sam is gonna be in the woods... With the big bad wolves." Fang smirked and nodded.

They stopped and got out. Pulling the tape out of Sam's eyes, Emmett told Fang,

"Fang, search him and make sure he has no phone/pager/or any means of communicating.. Oh, and his lips don't count." Fang nodded and got Sam's phone.

"This belongs to me," Fang smirked and waved Sam's phone in the air as Sam helplessly look at him. Emmett found an old scarecrow post and tore the scarecrow off. He put Sam on it and tied his hands and feet.

While he was smirking, Emmett told Fang, "I think it's gonna rain today." To Sam, he said, "Good luck surviving! We'll be back for you in three days!" Fang and Emmett got inside the car and left for home, laughing all the way.

* * *

**Like? Love? Hate? Review! Is it only me, or is Fang a little outta character? Oh, and Thanks to all my reviewers: **_Amandos, MadToTheBone1, kirena45, TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75, Lynn492, smiliechicken, Andrea North, Great Hawk, MissA540, wreakinghavocday-n-night, Skyjanuary28, mwilhoit, Death lulaby, JacksonandChase4ever, Starstrukk by 3OH3, NITESIDE -TAYLAH - TYLER, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs, Baby-Rosalita, KiraKia, floppyloulou, Diana North-A.K.A FANG LUVER, _**and **_kirena45luvs-Fang._** Phew, that was a looong list! lol, hopefully I didn't forget anyones name!**

**Well, that's it for today! Have an amazing day and happy 4th of July!**

**Frostychicken(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hay everyone! This chapter is mostly a filler but it has very important information! And, guess what? I got flamed. By someone who's ****3 years younger than me.**** Wow. Someone once told me: You can always tell what kind of person the writer is by reading what he/she writes. I am a ****15 year-old, American teenager****, of course**** Immah ****write the way I talk! I talk in ****SLANG! ****And, some characters are gonna talk the way ****I WANT THEM TO TALK****. Oh, and just because ****Immah**** teenager, doesn't mean that I ****have ****to curse. If the flamer hated my story THAT much, why did she read up to ****CHAPTER 8? And, then flamed me****? If you really hate it that much, then what's the point of reading it in the first place?**

**It's nice to get reviews but, if your gonna leave a review that only says: I HATE YOUR STORY, then you're wasting your time. This is my ****FAN-FICTION****, and I can make any random, crazy, outta this world plot. Some of ya'll probably are thinking, "it's just a flame, chill." Yeah, it's just a flame; But, don't you think that if someone flames you, they should have more writing experience than you? Oh well, it doesn't matter; let's jus' continue onto the chapter :) shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:**

Renesmee, Shannon, and Lissa drove me to the nearest Starbucks and we got coffee.

I stared out into space and just sat there. This was totally unlike me. I am Maximum Ride. I am... no longer Sam's girlfriend... _Stop thinking like that! Where is the old Max? The one who would go kick Sam's ass? Where is the Max who would beat Sam's ass from here to next Tuesday? Where is the old Maximum Cullen Ride?_ My inner-wolf yelled at me.

Suddenly, I got a killer headache. My heard throbbed, and my vision hazed. I gripped my hair and closed my eyes. I dropped out of my chair onto the floor and curled up into a ball. My hands were covered in sweat and I heard someone whimpering... Me... I heard someone yell my name and run to me. The person gripped my shoulders and shook me, trying to talk to me.

"MAX!"

"MAX! WAKE UP! FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY! WAKE UP!"

"IS SHE HAVING A SEIZURE? SHE JUST FELL, WHIMPERING," even the quietest noise hurt my head.

"AAHH! SHUT UP!" I yelled, gripping my hair harder. Then, just as fast as it came, the headache stopped. I opened my eyes but I wasn't in Starbucks anymore. I was in a weird building... I saw vampires and they looked mad. I wonder why... They had red eyes and they were talking amongst themselves. A huge door opened and Fang's father walked in. My mouth dropped in surprise. He walked up to the man and gave him a man-hug... What the heck was happening? They talked some more and I heard the names: Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and jaw-droppingly, mine.

_**They don't want you to know your true destiny.**_ What was that? Better yet, who? I looked around for the person.

_**I'm in your head. **_It was him/her/it again! I looked around but I still couldn't find the person... Wait... in my head?

_Are you my sub-conscience? And, how do you know me? _I thought. _Great, I'm talking to myself._

_**You're talking to me, not to yourself. I'm in your mind... So, in a way, you are talking to yourself, **_he/she/it replied. But he/she/it didn't answer my question.

_You're confusing, do you know that? Who are you? _I demanded.

_**I am... Well... I am someone you may know. But for now, call me The Voice.**_

_What? You're someone I know?_ All this talking/thinking was hurting my head. Suddenly, the pain returned. I gripped my hair again and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes again and saw I was back in Starbucks.

"MAX! Bring a glass of water! She's gaining conscience-ness!" Lissa yelled. I sat down in my chair and gulped down the water. Aaahh, that felt refreshing. I breathed in and out and tried to calm down. _Lissa and Shannon have to know the truth_, I thought.

"Max, are you ok? Say something," Shannon spoke to me. Suddenly, Lissa couldn't hold it in anymore 'cuz she yelled, "SPEAK WOMAN, SPEAK! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"I think it's time you guys know the truth," I whispered.

"What truth? Did Sam try and get fresh with you?" Lissa yelled. "'Cuz if that bitch did, then Immah go-"

"No, Lissa.. This is something else." I looked at Remesmee; she was thinking the exact same thing as me.

"You'll have to ask Mom and Dad first... Lissa and Shannon will be the first humans to know the truth," she muttered. I nodded and said, "Liss, Shan, come over to our house... We have something to discuss." I looked at the T.V. and tried to ignore the looks of confusion written on their face. I had to keep my expression calm and collected; I couldn't let them know that I was freaked at the "vision'' and "voice in my head" thing. I mean come on! Visions were Alice's thing!

"YOU JUST FAINT ON US AND EXPECT US TO BE AT YOUR HOUSE AS IF THIS WAS A NORMAL DAY? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE ACTING INSANE! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEST FRIEND? WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS: WHERE IS MAXIMUM CULLEN RIDE?" Lissa was breathing hard and was red in the face.

"Liss, calm down. Listen to Max, maybe she's gonna explain everything. Like how she wouldn't go swiming with us," Shannon calmly stated. _That's my girl! Try and calm down the situation, _I thought. Before I could say anything, the news lady caught my attention.

_"'And, we have got news that Sam Whithers has been reported missing. Here's James with the story.'_

_'Yeah, hay everyone. How are ya Jenny?'_

_'I'm fine, but how about the kids family? They must be heartbroken!'_

_'Yes. Sam Whithers, 15, was supposed to come home from school today. Football practice was cancelled; due to the fact that the captain, Maximum Cullen Ride, was sick. The police have no lead on where Sam is right now, and the only thing we can hope for is, that he's in safe hands.'_

_'Wow, umm... Wasn't the team captain, Maximum Cullen Ride, Sam Whithers ex-girlfriend? Maybe she knows where he is?'_

_'Uhh... No... Her family couldn't be contacted about this, but I assure you, she must be in terrible condition. First her and Sam breaking up and now his disappearance.'_

_'Yes. Now, the police are hoping that Sam went to one of his friend's house and forgot to leave a message but, you never know.'_

_'Umm...yes, this is all we have today, but stay tuned for more updates.'"_

I looked at Renesmee in shock. She nodded and whispered: "Emmett.."

"Come on Lissa, Shannon, we have to get to my house ASAP. We have some very important issues to discuss and we have to go find Sam." I said and stood up. After leaving a 10$ bill on the table, and grabbing the keys, I left Starbucks, with my friends behind me.

* * *

**Love? Like? Hate? Review and tell us! _If your gonna flame, please flame nicely :) _**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello****! Thanks for all the reviews my faithful readers/reviewers! I loves y'all! This chapter was written by me, Frostychicken and co. written by my BFF, Smiliechicken! Let's have a round of applause for her! Now, on with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"Max, honey, are you sure you want to tell your friends everything?" Dad asked me and I nodded. **(A/N: remember Carlisle is her dad)** Lissa refused to look at me and was red in the face; Shannon, on the other hand, who looked out of place and uncomfortable was smiling nervously. The rest of the family was gathered around in the living room trying to look as casual as possible with the exception of my dear ole brother Emmett. The air was thick with tension and I could sense the pressure building. It was almost as if we were deciding Lissa and Shannon's fate.

"Before we start, where is Emmett?" Mom asked.

"I... don't know," Alice muttered. Edward coughed out a laugh and when our eyes met, he quickly looked away. I shrugged it off and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Ok, so let's get started, shall we? Lissa, Shannon, this may seem very bizarre to you but trust me, it will all make sense in the end…at least I hope it does. I take it that you both are familiar with the "vampire myths," are you not?" Dad started. Shannon nodded and he continued.

"They are in many religions, vampires. Some call them the cold- ones. Others call them blood-suckers... and some even say leeches. The names may be different but, one thing they all have in common? They are vampires. They are ''evil''. In many of the myths, vampires are burned by the sun; they sleep in coffins, and go hunting for human blood at night. Well, they aren't myths. All of this is true. There are such things as vampires. And—" Dad was cut off by Shannon.

"So…are you saying that you are a vampire?"

"Yes, however—"

"Pshh! Right, so if you're a "vampire" then I must be a fairy…no a werewolf! Or better yet a yellow-spotted purple, flying, turkey eating gnome!" Lissa scoffed. Shannon's eyes grew the size of dinner plates and she elbowed Lissa in the ribs. She turned on me next, "You brought us here for THIS? Gee, some friend you are, Max You guys can quit pretending now… it's not funny."

"Please, I know this seems impossible but it's the truth. You have to trust us…trust me!" I pleaded.

"Ha! Trust you? After the way you set us up and made us look like complete dumbasses in front of your family? Hell no. What did you tell them to make them go along with this, huh? No, wait, I don't even want to know. We are done here. I never wanna see your face again Max!" Lissa screeched. "C'mon Shan, let's go."

"No, you can't! Ple—"

"Prove it..." Shannon whispered, making us all jump in surprise.

"What the hell? Shannon, are you really buying all this bullshit they are telling us?"

"Lissa, calm down. I just wanna see if they can back up this so called "truth" they are talking about." Shannon stated, sounding more confident with each word. She turned to me then "Go on, Max, prove it."

Mom, Dad, and I exchanged a glance, and my parents gave me the slightest nod of approval. I sighed and opened my mouth wide to expose my fangs. I willed them to extend, and they complied eagerly, sliding down to my lower lip, dripping with the deadly venom that would be lethal to my friends.

Shannon yelped and Lissa yelled, "Holy shit!" I closed my mouth and my fangs retreated back inside my mouth, concealed once again.

"Now do you believe me?"

Shannon looked pale and greenish and Lissa's chin had dropped to the floor in astonishment. Needless to say they were both speechless…for once.

"Um, Shannon, are you okay? I think you should maybe sit down or something?" It came out as a question unintentionally. Her eyes turned on me and my heart broke when I saw the fear and confusion in them.

Aw shit, what the hell did I just do! I had to do damage control and fast! I looked around helplessly at my family and they seemed at a loss of what to do. I looked at Alice, desperation apparent on my face but she just shook her head once and I understood. These were my friends and I had made the decision to tell them. Looks like I had to do this on my own…oh joy.

"Shannon? Lissa? I want you to listen to me, okay? Just hear me out…I—"

"OH MY GOD! MAX Y—YOU'RE A V-V-VAMPIRE! LISSA! LISSA, DID YOU HEAR THAT? BETTER YET, DID YOU SEE THAT? MAX IS A FREAKING VAMPIRE! OH MY GOD! MAX IS A V—" and with that sudden outburst Shannon passed out on the floor.

I was dumbstruck, completely and utterly in shock, I couldn't move. How the hell did I let this get so out of hand? The room was completely silent; it seemed as if the walls were holding their breath, waiting to see what would happen next. I looked around the room defeated. We all jumped (yes, I do mean vampires included) at the unexpected loud guffawing coming from my idiot of a brother, Edward's, mouth. I glared daggers at him and that only made him laugh harder._ I hate you so much right now, you have no idea! UGH! I wanna kill you, you moron! Better be on the lookout dear brother! This is so not over! You're supposed to be helping me you big dumb monkey! _I mental yelled at him. And he only laughed harder. Ugh…today is so not my day.

"Hahahaha, oh Max, I love you too! And-haha-I'm sorry, I can't help it! You should have heard Shannon's mind! Oh my god…" The words became in decipherable as another fit of laughter consumed Edward.

"You think this is funny! What's wrong with you, you jerk!" Lissa yelled, furious.

"Oh shit! Someone pick Shannon up off the floor and put her on the couch or something!" I realized my best friend was still passed out on the floor of my house. Dad was already on the move before the words were out of my mouth and I shot him a grateful smile.

"Ok, enough of this! Edward, I need you to get out of my sight NOW. Can the rest of you guys please give us a second alone?" I was so frustrated. The family complied and silently left the room, with the exception of Edward, who was still snickering to himself as he went upstairs. Man, I was totally going to kick his ass later. Lissa and Shannon were my best friends, I couldn't lose them…I had to make them understand.

"Ow, what happened?" I smiled slightly at Shannon as she came to. I watched her slowly sit up and look around. As she reality came into play, her eyes got wide and she stared at me. "Oh God, Max! Is it true?"

"Shh…let me explain. Yes it's true that I am a vampire and so is my family." I spoke as gently as I could and tried not to let my anger and frustration show through my clam façade. I looked at Lissa when I spoke next, "You two are my best friends ever and you have no idea how hard it was keeping this shit from you. I need you guys to just trust me on this ok? I need you guys to be on my side, please." I looked from Lissa to Shannon to see if they were with me. Lissa still looked pissed off but she muttered, "This better be good." And Shannon just smiled and nodded for me to continue.

"Ok so now that you know about the vampire part, there's something else I have to tell you guys."

"Wait, there's more? What more could there possibly be?" Lissa exclaimed.

"Jeesh, Lissa, shut up and let Max talk, damn!" Shannon said, and I smiled at her.

"You know how I'm adopted?" I said and they nodded.

"Well, my parents didn't die in a car crash...My real mother was a 17 year old who made the mistake of getting knocked up in high school and had me. She hated me. I was the worst mistake she ever made and I ruined her perfect life with her perfect GPA and perfect grades…anyway she gave me away to a federation for money. She thought that I was in good care and just left, but the federation wasn't a good place. They were really sick scientists who injected children with all kinds of shit. They injected me with bird genes and I officially became a freak. I was 98% human and 2% bird. I freaking have WINGS! But that still wasn't enough. They injected me with wolf genes too. It was horrible there! It's a miracle I survived. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I ran away from that place when I was 8. Rosalie found me and brought me to Dad. I was all but dead, but he changed me into a vampire and now, I am 96% human, 2% bird, 2% wolf, and 100% vampire," I finished and looked at Lissa.

Lissa looked flabbergasted, Shannon had tears in her eyes.

"Oh MAX!" Shannon sobbed and threw herself at me, sobbing into my shoulder. Lissa came and wrapped her arms around me silently. We stood there for a minute, and as cliché as it sounds, just for a second it felt as if everything would be ok.

"Max, I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I just didn't know what to think. I'm so sorry for doubting you and not believing you. Please forgive me?" Lissa whispered. I looked into her tear filled eyes and nodded. "Of course I forgive you."

"Ok! Enough of this crying fest! Show me your wings baby!" Shannon shouted, giggling.

I laughed at her and unfolded my wings. They both gasped. Then out of nowhere, there was someone clapping. We all turned around and saw Jeb and Valencia.

_What the fuck! When did they get here?_

And my wings were in plain view. Oh shit.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I wonder what happens! Review and wait for the next chapter! One again, thanks to:** _Amandos, MadToTheBone1, kirena45, TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75, Lynn492, smiliechicken, Andrea North, Great Hawk, MissA540, wreakinghavocday-n-night, Skyjanuary28, mwilhoit, Death lulaby, JacksonandChase4ever, Starstrukk by 3OH3, NITESIDE -TAYLAH - TYLER, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs, Baby-Rosalita, KiraKia, floppyloulou, Diana North-A.K.A FANG LUVER_**_, _****and **_kirena45luvs-Fang._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! OMFG, this story is close to a 100 reviews! *does a little dance* **

**haha :) I don't think that we woulda gotten 76 reviews without our faithful readers/reviewers! :) Thank You All! One more thing, this chapter was edited by my fellow editor, Smiliechicken. **

**Disclaimer: No. Not now, not ever. **

**Note: I tried writing Chapter 10 in third person p.o.v but it didn't work out that well... Fang is a character that demands to be written in as first person p.o.v :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: **

We were on our way back; Emmett was driving and absently humming "I'm Awesome" to himself. It was pretty funny but there was only one thing consuming my mind: Max. I still couldn't believe that she didn't beat up Sam...I mean damn that would have been a great fight!

_Maybe she didn't want to hurt him…what is she still loves him? Even after everything that dick face did! No, Max isn't that stupid…ugh why the hell do I even care! I don't even know her. But damn I'd be lying if I didn't say she's sexy as hell. And I wouldn't mind getting to know her…aw damn she's probably heartbroken right now. I can't swoon her with my charm and good looks…she would think I'm just a horny ass dick trying to get in her pants….hmm sounds tempting. Even better, I should be the sympathetic and sensitive friend she can confide in…chicks dig that right? Hmm…yea sounds good and that would give me a chance to get to know her and then I can make my move and she will fall under the Fang Spell. I am a genius! My plan is awesome! I wonder how many boyfriends Max has had. With her looks and that feisty attitude, it looks like I have some competition. What can I say? It's not my fault I'm so damn good looking…ha. Chicks throw themselves at me all the time and it's fucking annoying as hell. Ah, the pain of beauty._ I snorted and Emmett looked at me in confusion. He shrugged and then continued driving. For some reason, the silence was getting awkward, and I know Emmett thought so too. We shared a glance and yelled out at the same time:

"Gay babies born!" We both busted out laughing. Okay, I know the joke is pretty lame but it was just so funny. Anyway, I had a feeling Emmett and I would get along just fine.

"Ya know what? I like you waaayy better than Sam. Always thought he was a bitch, always listening to anything Max said and did what she told him to. But you, you, my friend look like the type to stand up to her. And hell any guy who will stand up to Max has got some balls," Emmett said conversationally. I froze. _What the fuck? _

"Um… Yeah riiiiiiighhht..." I tried to play it off with sarcasm...keyword tried. Emmett grinned at me and said mischievously,

"I happen to know about your little 'flirt fest'. Be careful Griffin, I got my eyes on you, boy. Hurt my sister in anyway, and you will have to answer to me. But, you don't have to worry about me just yet. Our Max-y here isn't your average girl. She will not be afraid to kick your ass if you do her wrong. And after she's done with you, then you need to worry about me," Emmett chuckled, but I could sense the unsaid threat.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself," I said. Emmett smirked and murmured, "I know you can. Max, I'm afraid, can't."

As we got near Emmett's house, I saw Mom and Dad in the car...whispering so quietly that even my ears couldn't hear them. I frowned but didn't say anything.

"What the fuck?" Emmett cursed. _We seem to be saying those words a lot, specially 'fuck,' _my annoying conscience spoke up but I ignored it.

"What?" I asked.

"She's telling them everything? Is she outta her mind?" Emmett growled and stomped out of the car. I got out and followed him.

"Fuck this! Doesn't she know that they're here?" Emmett hissed.

"Who?" I staged whispered.

"Your Mom and Dad! They're the fucking scientists that experimented on Max and fucked up her DNA and shit!" Emmett growled. I stopped dead in my tracks for two reasons. One, I was fucking flabbergasted and two, my parents were getting out of their car. I grabbed Emmett's shirt and pulled him behind his Jeep. Once I was sure we were hidden, I put my pointer finger to my lips and pointed at my parents. Emmett looked seriously pissed off but nodded. Once my parents were inside the house, I glared at Emmett and said, "Tell me what the fuck's goin' on around here. Now!"

* * *

**I wonder what happens next... Review and the next chapter will be up much faster! :) **

**Happy July the 21... argh, only a month left of summer...Well, all good things must come to an end, and summer is one of 'em :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait! Blame the writers block! Don't know when the next update will be, but for now, all I gotta say is:**

**Enjoy Chapter 13! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight in any way what-so-ever. They belong to James Patterson and Stephenie Meyers, respectively.**

* * *

_**Recap-**_

_"Fuck this! Doesn't she know that they're here?" Emmett hissed._

_"Who?" I staged whispered._

_"Your Mom and Dad! They're the fucking scientists that experimented on Max and fucked up her DNA and shit!" Emmett growled. I stopped dead in my tracks for two reasons. One, I was fucking flabbergasted and two, my parents were getting out of their car. I grabbed Emmett's shirt and pulled him behind his Jeep. Once I was sure we were hidden, I put my pointer finger to my lips and pointed at my parents. Emmett looked seriously pissed off but nodded. Once my parents were inside the house, I glared at Emmett and said, "Tell me what the fuck's goin' on around here. Now!"_

* * *

**Chapter 13, Fang's P.O.V-**

"You know how my parents adopted Max, right? Well before Max was adopted, she lived in a science lab thingy. The scientists experimented on her and all that shit. You know who was the leader of the science lab? J-E-B. Your DAD. He was the ringleader of the insane, non-human, no-feeling, sonsofabitch, experimenting science lab!" Emmett fumed.

"So you mean, all this, this crap that happened to Max is because of Jeb?" I deadpanned and Emmett nodded.

"He is the reason that you and Max have wings. He's the reason that Max has fucking WOLF DNA in her blood! After his crew and he had their fun of Max, they threw her off the cliff, since everything they injected to kill her didn't work. She became immune to all the liquids they injected. They figured that throwing her off the cliff would break - no crush- her bones and she would have been annihilated, but my Dad found her and turned her into a vampire.. Max reminded Dad of his own daughter back then, but obviously without the wings and wolf-ness. He pitied her and Turned her," Emmett sighed, putting his face in his hands; the adrenalin rush was gone, all that was left now was Emmett's sadness.

"Ya know, when I was little, I've always asked Jeb how I got my wings... He would just smile and say, 'Your special.' I believed him then," I let out a scoff, shaking my head at my stupidity. Sighing, I continued; "It's a damn good thing that I ain't his kid. He adopted me too... I remember asking him why I looked so different than him or mom.. I, being a stupid little kid, voiced my thoughts aloud and said 'Maybe I'm adopted?' in front of him... He's never been the same. Ever since that day, he made me call him Jeb. He never responded to "dad" after that incident. Now that I think about it, I do remember some weird hospital-like room..." I let my voice drift away.

Out of the blue, Emmett jumped up.

"C'mon. We're wasting time, dilly-dallying here. The real action is inside," and with that, Emmett started walking towards his home. When we opened the front door, all I could hear was screaming, yelling, crying, and sobbing. While Max was being restrained by Alice, Jasper, Esmee, and Renesmee, Lissa was being restrained by Carlisle, Edward, and Shannon. The latter group looked like they were trying to stop World War III from happening.

"YOU RETARD! -NO, YOU FUCKING_ BASTARD_!- JUST LOOKING AT YOU MAKES ME SICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE _YOU, YES YOU_, HAD A PART IN MAKING SOMETHING SO INNOCENT AND KIND! HOW THE FUCK CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU, SO FUCKING SICK, SO FUCKING STUPID, SO FULL OF HIMSELF AND WITH ALL THAT "SAVE THE FUCKING WORLD SHIT," HAVE A PART IN MAKING MAX? HUH? SHE'S SO KIND, SYMPATHETIC, SWEET AND NICE! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF HUMANITY!" Breathing heavily, Lissa stopped her rant. Everyone in the room stared at her; Sure Lissa had her moments where she would bitch at everyone, but this was just... Wow. She shrugged off the hands that were restraining her from hitting Jeb and after she had calmed down somewhat, she continued in a carefully controlled voice.

"You know what? Arguing and trying to make you understand what you did wrong is just beyond what anyone in this room can do. Its pointless to try and make you understand anything called understandable... But still, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER? DO YOU NOT HAVE SOME SORT OF HEART IN THAT BODY OF YOURS? Who the hell would do that to his own daughter?" She let out a sob and collapsed into a nearby couch. Holy shit. Lissa was crying.

Wait. Hold up. What? Did she just say Max was Jeb's biological daughter!

Shannon ran to Lissa's side and tried to soothe her. As everyone in the room tried to comprehend what just happened, Valencia (my so-called Adopted Mom) stepped up. She looked at Max and in a trembling voice, said:

"We're so sorry, Max! We didn't mean to cause you any harm! Please if you don't believe Jeb, than believe me! I'm your mother! I know you better than anyone in this room! Please! I've been paying the price to that horrible science experiment for years! Giving you up was the worst mistake I could ever make!" Max looked up at her and the two looked into each others eyes.

"I know you meant no harm, but theres nothing you can do to make me come back to you," Max looked around the room. Pointing to the Cullen family behind her, she said,

"They are my family."

* * *

**Haha, this could be considered a belated Christmas present (:**

**Or an early New Years present (:**

**Hope yall had a good Christmas! **

**Enjoy the rest of 2010! **

**And have the Best Beginning to 2011! **

**-Lots of Love!**

**Frostychicken**


End file.
